


Imagine…Finding Sam’s Daughter

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Daddy Sam, F/M, Implied Smut, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Could you do a single dad sam where his daughter is trying really hard to get him with someone. So she runs off at the mall when she sees the reader, and tells her she is lost. Reader tries to help, child then plays match maker once sam is found lots of fluff and maybe a bit steamy (wink wink).





	Imagine…Finding Sam’s Daughter

“Excuse me,” you heard a tiny voice below you say. You looked down and saw a little girl, probably 6 or 7, tugging on your skirt. “I’m lost.”

Your immediate response was to lift your head and find the adult who was freaking out. You saw no one though and the girl was tugging again.

“Were you with your mom or dad, honey?” you asked, wishing you’d at least been in a store. Out in the open the parent could have gone off anywhere.

“My daddy. He’s really tall,” she said. You looked around again, figuring most everyone was tall to her. Then you spotted a floof of hair, a head whipping around fast every which way. Yup, that guy definitely fit the description.

“Is that him?” you asked, pointing him out to her and she nodded. She took hold of your hand and followed you over when he finally spun about and saw the two of you, relief all over his face. “You dad?”

“Yes, thank you,” he said, scooping her up and hugging her tight. “Thank you. Kat what were you doing? You know better than that.”

“Her skirt is pretty,” she said.

“Kat that’s not a reason-”

“You said it was pretty too,” she said, as you gave the man a little smirk.

“Yes it is but that’s beside the point,” he said, his face flush. “Don’t wander off again, understand?”

“Okay,” she said, turning over at you. “Daddy said you were cute.” 

“Kat!” said the man, his eyes wide at the child as you giggled.

“Thanks. You’re cute too dad,” you said with a big grin. “I’m Y/N.” 

“Sam, and this is my blabbermouth rascal, Kat,” said Sam, setting her down. “Thanks for bringing her back.”

“No problem. And uh if she really likes the skirt, they had kids ones too,” you said, pointing at a store a ways down.

“I think I was the one that liked the skirt more than her,” said Sam with a laugh. 

“Not sure they make ‘em in your size but you never know,” you said, winking at him. “You guys have a good-”

“Want to come to lunch with us?” she asked suddenly.

“Kat, I’m sure Y/N is busy,” said Sam but you could see how he wanted you to really answer.

“Why not? I don’t have plans for the day,” you said.

“Great,” said Sam, doing his best to hide a smile.

 

“Sam,” you said, panting hard, laying next to him late that night, his long arm curling you up against him. “Where did you learn to do that? You’re so sweet and then bam, it’s like…wow.  _Like super wow_.”

“I was going to say you were the awesome one in all this,” said Sam, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Today’s been interesting.” 

“It certainly has,” you said, still not quite sure how you ended up going home with them, staying home with them.

“Want to have another one tomorrow?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
